She loves them both but she has to choose
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: CROSSOVER BtVS&ANGEL.It’s about Buffy’s love for both Spike&Angel.She’s spending the evening with Spike & suddenly Angel appears.His crew will follow him-both gangs meet.Will Buffy stay with Spike or will she go back with Angel? Read to know.REVIEW
1. CH 1

**She loves them both but she has to choose.**

**Summary**

CROSSOVER BtVS & ANGEL. It's about Buffy's love for both Spike and Angel. She's spending the evening with Spike and suddenly Angel appears. His crew will follow him so both gangs meet. Is Buffy going to stay with Spike or will she go back with Angel ? Read and you'll know. PLEASE R&R ! Contains Spoilers!

**Author :** Maryline

**Date :** November 2004

**I translate my French fanfics in English and have pen pals to correct. Thanks very much Kime for correcting this one ! **

**----------------**

****

**ABOUT MY STORY :**

Takes place in season 7. Buffy's 20 and doesn't go to school anymore. Tara's dead. Willow has become Dark Willow but is fine now and back to Sunnydale. Everything's like in the series for Xander, Dawn, and Giles. The changes are about Anya who died at the same time as Tara when Warren shot them and about the relationship between Buffy and Spike. Spike never tried to rape her and they're still in love together. The gang is aware of that and accepts that situation even if it's been hard for Xander to agree with it at first. Angel is in LA with the fang gang and they do everything like in the show. Takes place in season 4 (I haven't seen the 5th season yet). Um Wesley is back with them and he still loves Fred but she's still going out with Gunn. The changes are for Cordy and Connor who are still together. Angel speaks to them again and kinda learns to accept the situation even if he loves Cordy very much. ! ; He finally realizes he loves Buffy a lot more and he can't live far from her...

--------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1**

After a day of school Dawn came back at home. It was already dark outside. Xander and Willow were also at home waiting for Dawn to come back. It's been a few months since Tara and Anya died. Willow and Xander had become closer but not lovers. They were more than good friends, they were the best friends and they secretly loved each other but couldn't tell each other about their feelings. They were both watching tv when Dawn appeared in the living room. She smiled looking at them. She starred at them and Xander starred at her in return. Willow only nodded.

**D :** Hi guys !

**X :** Hi Dawn, why were you starring at us like that ?

**D :** Because you two look so cute together ! You'd be a nice…

**X :** Thanks Dawn.

**W :** How was it at school ?

**D :** Boring as always.

**W :** What did you learn today ?

**D (sighing) :** How to think about something else but still look like your concentrating in class.

**X (smiling) :** Great ! I used to do that too.

**W :** Yeah I know. You shouldn't say that smiling you know there's nothing to be proud of.

**X :** Maybe but I had fun in class.

**D :** What or who were you thinking about ?

**X : **um um, that's a secret.

**D :** Oh come on, tell me Xander !

**W : **Yes tell us !

**X :** So Dawn what were you thinking about in class ?

**D :** Don't try to change subject!

The reason why Xander wouldn't say who he was thinking about was that he couldn't think about Buffy. He was in love with her and Willow knew that. He wished he could say he was thinking about Willow but it wasn't the case. He was only thinking about Buffy and it lasted almost 2 years.

**X :** Ok I was thinking about girls, you two happy now ?

**D :** Yeah but what girl in particular ?

**X :** Don't you think I said enough ?

Willow seemed as embarrassed as Xander was and Dawn decided not to insist on that now.

**D :** Ok I was thinking about Buffy and Spike.

**X :** Gosh it's disgusting. I can't imagine them making love and um… I can't.

**W :** Xander try to respect her and her choices even if we don't totally agree with them ok, she's our friend and…

**X :** I know. I swear I try as hard as I can but you're not the ones who found out about them, ok. The day Anya did it with Spike we all realized Buffy's reaction by the look on her face when we saw it on the computer. But I'm the one who learned the truth by Spike's mouth ok and Buffy was near me and didn't try to tell me it was wrong. I was shocked as I've rarely been in my whole life. I still don't understand why Spike ? First Angel, well he was kinda ok but…

**W :** But you were jealous that's it, don't search too far.

**X :** Well maybe I was jealous, ok but then Riley and now Spike that disgusting vampire !

**D :** Not bad looking ! He's hot.

**X :** I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that !

**W :** She's right he's cute.

**X :** Please Willow I thought you liked girls !? I'm confused now.

**W :** Yeah but I can still see if a guy is cute or not. And he's protective and nice to her. I think she's lucky to be with him.

Xander couldn't hear that anymore or he had become crazy. He couldn't understand why the most of the girls were attracted to Spike. 'Maybe he put a spell on himself" Xander thought 'No you have to be smart to be able to do that and Spike is far from being smart'. Xander smiled and the girls didn't understand why but they didn't want to know.

**D :** Lets talk about something else ok ?

**W :** I'm wondering what Buffy's doing now.

**X :** You shouldn't be asking. What did she tell us ? She told us she was going on patrol and you know what that means ?

**D :** Maybe you guys know what it means but I'm not sure.

**X :** Who do you think she patrols with ?

**D :** With Spike, so what ?

**X :** You're young Dawn but ever time they patrol together it ends in his crypt and they do dirty things if you know what I mean.

**D :** Spike's not dirty.

**X :** Don't try to say he never does dirty stuff and well I mean they both um you know…

**D :** Have sex together and so what ? You can say that you know I'm not a little girl anymore.

**W :** She's right Xander. Plus Buffy has the right to live her life the way she wants so don't judge her ok.

**X :** I mostly judging Spike right now.

**W :** Stop it it's boring.

**X :** Fine. But I'm sure they're together in his crypt now.

Buffy and Spike were patrolling together in the cemetery, almost hand in hand. They were talking about all and nothing and searching for vampires to slay. Buffy was rather excited and wanted to fight. As usual Spike prepared himself for a fight with her knowing it'll end in his crypt, in a nice way with lots of pleasure for both of them.

**S :** Sure you don't wanna fight with me ?

**B :** Absolutely. Don't wanna hurt you and then you'll have scars on your pretty face and I don't want to see that.

**S :** So sweet of you ! But since I love when we fight cause it always ends in my crypt doing you know what.

**B :** We don't need to fight to end the day like that, you know !

**S :** Yeah I know love but I'm a fighter.

**B :** Me too.

**S :** Well just so you know, you can hit me at anytime.

**B :** You're such a pervert Spike.

**S (putting her against a tree with the "I wanna make love now" look) : **Telling me you don't like that ?

**B :** That's not what I was gonna say.

Spike came closer to her face ready to kiss her.

--------------------

Angel and his crew were back at the hotel after slaying vampires and other demons. They were exhausted.

**A :** Wow it was a huge fight tonight, uh ?

**G :** Yeah.

**C :** I'm tired.

**Connor :** I'm good.

**F :** I'm completely exhausted and I think I'm about to go to bed now.

**G :** I'll go with you.

Fred smiled at Gunn and he kissed her. Connor also kissed Cordy in front of Angel like if he was trying to show what he won as his father never really told Cordy about his feelings for her. Wesley was sad to have no one to kiss and he was jealous of Gunn for succeeding where he failed : seducing Fred. Wesley didn't say anything and he never did about Fred and Gunn's relation even if both of them knew about his feelings for her too. Wesley tried to enjoy the times he could share with Fred even if it was never something big as Gunn was never far from her. Wesley could at least see her everyday while fighting demons.

**A (looking at Connor and Cordy) :** Not too tired to kiss, uh !

Connor glared at him but didn't say anything. He knew how much his father could love Cordy but he'd better change his mind about her cause Connor was not ready to give up on her. Angel preferred to isolate himself outside to think for a moment. Wesley followed him.

**Wes :** You're thinking about her, right ?

**A :** Yeah. She's the only one I've really loved in my life.

**Wes** When was the last time you saw her ?

**A :** More than one year ago when her mother died.

**Wes :** You've never called her since ?

**A :** No but I wanted to.

**Wes :** Why didn't you call ?

**A :** I'm was scared she wouldn't see me.

**Wes :** Why is that ?

**A :** Don't know. But I called Willow a few times to know if Buffy was alright.

**Wes :** What did she tell you ?

**A :** Last month she told me she wasn't very well and she was different since she brought her back to life. She told me she sometimes had a weird behavior.

**Wes :** Why don't you go there and find out what's going on with her ?

**A :** I can't.

**Wes :** Why ?

**A :** First because you could need me here, second I don't know what to tell her.

**Wes :** Ok, those were stupid excuses. First if we need you Willow can use a spell to bring you back here in the minute and second just tell her how you fell about her and that you still love her. I'm sure she still loves you too.

**A :** You don't understand.

**Wes :** What ?

**A :** I'm the one who left a few years ago to come here and I left her alone. If I could go back I…

**Wes :** You what ? You won't have come here ? You'd still be with her and happier than you've never been ? Then what are you waiting for ? If I were you I'd be gone to see her a long time ago. Say some apologizes and tell her you love her so much your heart would break not to be with her.

**A :** Great speech man ! Were you being inspired by Fred when you said that ?

**Wes (with a sad look) :** Um yeah.

**A :** At least you have her near you even if she's not dating you.

**Wes : **Yes you're right and you could be near Buffy if you wanted. Just go to Sunnydale and visit her.

**A :** And what am I going to do if she's with someone else, uh ?

**Wes :** You'll see once you get there.

**A :** So you really think I should go ?

**Wes :** Of course I do. You're thinking about her all the time and you're talking about her all the time as well and if you don't go and talk to her I'm gonna kick your ass if you talk about how much you love her one more time !

**A :** Thanks Wesley. I think I'm going to follow your advice and go there right now.

Angel was already leaving without looking back.

**Wes :** You're not going to leave your friends without saying goodbye ?

Too late Angel was already gone. He took a bus and ran fast.

--------------------

**S :** Then what were you going to say love ?

**B :** There's a vamp behind you !

**S :** Buffy just tell me if you don't want to kiss me and I won't ok but don't make things up. You should know I don't like that.

**B :** I'm not kidding Spike, there's really a vampire behind you.

Buffy forced Spike to look behind him and the vamp hit him in the face. Spike fell on the grass and Buffy hit the vamp. The vamp wasn't that strong but he was able to hit Spike with enough strength to make him fall on the ground. Spike got up and helped Buffy to slay the vampire. It was done in a few minutes but Spike was angry at him cause he was about to kiss Buffy before this creature appeared. They went into his crypt to do we know what. Spike began unbuttoning her shirt and she did the same with his. Then he caressed her nude skin and kissed her on the neck. She grabbed his face and kissed him. They were both very excited and you could feel love in the air. He took off his jeans and hers. He kissed her again and again and they made love. Then they went patrolling a little bit more. They slayed a few other vampires and she was kind of exhausted but Spike wasn't. He went near that tree again with Buffy but the feelings weren't the same and the romanticism had gone away with the fight of those vampires. He was close to her face again and kissed. It was a passionate wild kiss like always. Then he caressed her hair and starred at her. You could see in his eyes all the love he had for her and she felt the same about him. Then he tried to kiss her once again but she stopped and looked surprised.

**S :** What is it love ?

…


	2. CH 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Angel was there right behind Spike. He had smelled her for several miles so he knew she was in the cemetery but what he didn't expected was to see her with somebody else. Especially someone like Spike.

**B :** Angel !

**S (a bit angry) : **Very funny Buffy ! Espically now, love, you said his name while kissing me, it's just great and…

**A :** Hello Buffy !

Spike recognized his voice and turned on Angel. He couldn't believe it. His nightmare had come back to Sunnydale. Angel. The most important part of Buffy's life, her true love.

**S :** What the bloody hell are you doing here ?

**A :** Nice to see you too Spike !

**S :** Couldn't you just have stayed there in LA. I mean far from here. Was that too difficult ?

**B :** Shut up Spike !

**S :** Love what…

**A :** Wait a sec, have you just called her 'love' ?

**S : **Yeah so what are you gonna do about that, uh ?

**A :** Man calm down I didn't come here to talk to you. 'love' what kind of nickname is that? Buffy how can you hang out with such a…

**S :** Such a what ? Such a git? By the way I'll call Buffy whatever I want plus she loves it, tell him Buffy !

Buffy only looked at him but didn't answer, which made Angel smile.

**A :** No it wasn't what I was going to say. I was going to call you such a pervert.

With that Buffy laughed cause it was exactly what she called Spike earlier and Spike remembered that but didn't say anything.

**S :** So you came here for…

**A :** Change of air and say hi to my old friends. And to get on your nerves of course.

**S :** Get now that you did that why don't you sod off ! I know you came here to see her, right ? What about a little fight first ?

**A :** I didn't come here for that but well why not. It's always funny to see what a bad looser you are.

Spike got angrier and hit Angel in the stomach and Angel hit him back. They both began to fight in front of Buffy who was first happy to see such a fight. Then she put her hands on her waist and stopped smiling and enjoying the fight when she saw it was becoming serious.

**B :** Stop it.

As nobody answered she yelled "STOP IT !". Then they both looked at her and stopped fighting.

**B :** Didn't know you could be like kids ! You should be ashamed.

Both Angel and Spike looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

**S :** Easy Buffy we were just having fun, right Angel ?

**A :** Yeah, sure.

**B :** Yeah I could see that. You almost killed each other !

**S : **Of course not.

**B :** Enough of you guys, I'm going now, ALONE. I don't wanna see either one of you now. We'll meet again once you grow up and don't act like kids anymore !

With that Buffy left while Angel and Spike were saying it was each other's fault. They followed her to her house. Once they arrived in front of the door Spike and Angel fought a little bit more while Buffy entered. She didn't look back and went directly in the living room. Spike told Angel to stay outside.

**S :** I'm coming in but you haven't been invited so stay outside. You're not welcome here.

**A :** Oh and you are ?

**S :** Of course, I've been practically living here!

Angel starred at him and knew he couldn't enter the house without being invited to come in. Since Willow had put a new spell on the house not to allow vampires to come in he couldn't enter anymore unless someone invites him. Spike wasn't going to do that, of course. Angel starred at the door and at Spike who was already inside the house.

**S (smiling) : **Funny how the situation can change, uh ?

**A :** You're such a git Spike.

**S :** You can say that as much as you want but look at who's on the other side of the door now !

**A :** I hate you !

**S (ready to close the door) : **Yeah me too. See ya later man !

Once he closed the door Spike went in the living room. Angel stayed in front of the door.

Wesley came back inside the hotel and explained the situation to the gang.

**C :** Are you serious ? It's not like Angel to go like that.

**Wes :** Maybe I pushed him a little bit.

**C :** Why ?

**Wes :** Look he's dying with love for Buffy and I made him realize how much he loved her and he'd better go see her.

Connor was jealous of hearing her speaking about Angel like that. Like if she still had feelings for him, which of course she still had but she was with Connor now.

**Connor :** Are you jealous of her ?

**C :** Of who ?

**Connor : **Buffy.

**C :** No but I'm worried about Angel leaving like that and…

**Wes :** Everything's going to be fine ok. I told him Willow could throw a spell to bring him back here within a minute if we need him. He has to talk to Buffy cause he can't leave without her.

**Connor :** I'd like to meet her !

**G :** Yeah me too.

Fred looked at Gunn in a jealous way.

**F :** Hey I'm right here remember ?

**G :** Relax Fred it's just to see who the girl is who could make Angel's heart beat, who the girl is he's dying to see again and the girl he's talking about everyday.

**F :** Ok I can understand that and I'd like to meet her too cause she's the slayer.

**Wes :** Let's go to Sunnydale then and we'll all meet Buffy.

**G :** Good idea.

**C :** Yeah. Let me get my jacket and we're on.

They all took several axes and guns and left the hotel.

**D :** What's going on Spike ?

**S :** Nothing Dawnie. Just a jerk who came back.

**D :** What jerk ?

**B :** Not a jerk.

**S :** Yeah right, you still love him, right ?

**B :** Don't play that game now ok.

**D :** Angel ? You mean Angel's here ?

Hearing that name, Willow and Xander stood up.

**W :** Angel, here ?

**B :** Yep.

**X :** What does he want ?

**S :** Can't you guess, Git ?

**B :** By the way Spike didn't you hear me say I didn't want to see any of you tonight ?

**S :** Yeah you told us not to show again until we grew up and don't act like kids anymore.

**B :** Right, so you heard that.

**S :** Sure I'm not deaf pet.

**B :** Then what are you still doing here ?

Dawn ran to the door and opened it. Angel was still on the other side and looking a bit stupid.

**A :** Hi Dawn.

**D : **Hi Angel, how are you doing ?

**A :** Fine thanks, you ?

**D :** Fine. What's up ? What brings you here ?

**A :** You know what ? I'd be glad to talk to you but it's getting cold out here.

**D :** Oh sure sorry, come on in.

**A (walking in) :** Thanks.

**D :** You're welcome.

As Angel came in and walked towards the living room with Dawn, Buffy walked in the opposite direction pushing Spike outside the house.

**S :** Hey love, what are you doing ?

**B :** You didn't think I was serious, right ?

He made a sign with his head.

** B:** you were wrong cause I was serious so see you tomorrow and I'll see if you grew up during the night.

**S :** Are you crazy ?

Buffy closed the door and Spike stayed at the other side of it.

**S :** And the other jerk can stay in ? Why ?

Angel only had the time to say hello to his old friends before Buffy pushed him outside also. He looked confused. Buffy closed the door and both of the vampires remained outside looking at each other.

**S :** Man I guess she was serious this time.

**A :** Yep. What did you do to her to made her overreact like that ?

**S :** What did I do to her ? The real question is what did YOU do to her ? You're back and she's mad. Everything was fine before you showed up.

**A :** Are you saying it's my fault ?

**S :** Sure. You don't seriously think it's mine, right ?

**A :** Oh I don't even know why I'm even talking to talk to you.

**S :** Same to you.

With that they walked in separated directions. Spike went back in his crypt and Angel walked a bit outside to think. He walked for an hour thinking about Buffy, him and Buffy, and more awful her and Spike. He didn't do that much thinking before someone appeared behind him…

…


	3. CH 3

**Thanks very much.**

missy : sorry your email address wasn't totally written.

**-------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

There was no need for Angel to turn back to face the people behind him cause he could feel them. He turned to face them.

**A : **Guys what are you doing here ?

**Connor : **Not happy to see us, dad ?

**Wes :** I'm sorry Angel I thought they should know so I told them.

**A :** Don't tell me you didn't know they would want to come.

**Wes :** I'm really sorry if…

**G :** We just wanted to meet the girl you've always been deeply in love with, the slayer.

**F :** Yes, we really wanted to meet her cause she's special to you and she means everything so we thought about coming here with you and…

**C :** Wait a sec, Angel are we bothering you ?

**A :** I'm sorry Cordy that's not what I wanted to say. It's just that everything didn't happen as I thought. I…

**Wes :** What happened ?

**A :** To summarize I would say that I found her in the cemetery but she wasn't alone.

**C :** A new boyfriend ?

**A :** Unfortunately yes.

**Connor :** Too bad for you.

**Wes :** Let him finish.

**A :** Thanks Wesley. Um what was I saying…

**Connor :** She was with another man.

**A :** Not a man.

**Wes :** Don't tell me she's like Willow, she loves girls now.

Angel smiled and asked them not to make fun of him anymore cause he wasn't in the mood right now.

**C :** Oh gosh no. You really aren't lucky. She's dating another vampire, right ?

**A :** Yeah and not only a vampire, Spike !

Hearing that name Cordy began to laugh.

**C :** You're not serious, are you ?

**A :** Oh yeah I am.

**C :** How can she date this… I don't even know how to call him.

**A :** Pervert, idiot, stupid, brainless…

**C :** Yeah all of that.

**A :** Well I don't know but he even calls her 'love', can you imagine that.

**G :** Who's this guy again ?

**A :** A vampire.

**G :** Wow, seems like she's really into vampires. First you, then him.

**F : **Is he bad or good ?

**A :** At first he was bad but now I guess he's what we would call good. He's changed and he's with her now.

----------

Buffy was still in the living room with her friends asking why she threw Spike outside and what Angel was doing here.

**X :** Tell us again why you threw Spike outside ? And why you didn't allow Angel, the biggest love of your life who came from Los Angeles especially to see you, to come in ?

**B :** Please Xander stop it it's not funny.

**X :** It is funny.

**W :** But Buffy I'm sorry but honestly I don't understand.

**D :** Yeah what's on your mind today ? Angel came back you should be in heaven but you're not.

**B :** Look he must have come here for a reason and he surprised me with Spike, ok.

**X :** Oh I get the point. You're scared Angel won't love you anymore cause he caught you with that stupid vamp ?

**B :** Look, I don't know for now but I'd just would like to go to bed.

**W :** Ok but we'll see Angel tomorrow, right ?

**B :** Sure. I'm just really tired and I'm having a headache talking about guys all the time. Angel came back and we'll see him tomorrow I promise.

**D :** What about Spike ?

**X :** Forget about that idiot. Angel's more important to Buffy than Spike will ever be, am I right Buffy ?

**B (thinking) :** Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

They all said good night and Dawn and Buffy went to bed. Xander and Willow exchanged a nice look, almost kissed and left without talking about their mutual feelings.

----------

**Connor :** Why do you make such a big deal of it ? Just fight him and bring her back to you.

**A :** Great idea son but life doesn't work like that. If she loves him then I can't do a lot.

**C :** Come on Angel, she's not that stupid, well she can't be. She must be with him just for sex.

**A :** No, you haven't seen them. She has feelings for him, I could feel that.

**Wes :** Well what else happened tonight ? Did you talk to her ?

**A :** First Spike and I fought and Buffy got angry about it so she told us not to show again before we grew up and stop acting like kids.

**Connor (smiling) :** Wow, what a girl !

**G (looking at Connor) :** Hey man she's not only a girl, she's the slayer.

**Connor (laughing at Gunn) :** Yeah that explains a lot.

**C :** Stop it would you. Stop acting like kids.

**G :** Do you think it's funny to talk like her ?

**F :** I feel tension in the air. Let's calm down and Angel will explain the rest of what happened tonight.

**A :** Thanks Fred.

**F :** You're welcome.

**A :** Well after the fight Buffy left and Spike and I followed her to her house. Buffy entered without looking back at me and Spike, who was apparently welcome there so he could enter without being invited, went in and of course he didn't invite me so I stayed outside. We exchanged nice words as you can all imagine and he closed the door. A few seconds later Spike was rushed outside by Buffy cause she was serious when she said she didn't want to see us until we grew up. We can't see her before tomorrow. She was in a bad mood and I don't know why.

**Wes :** Maybe she didn't want to be caught with him by you.

**A :** Then Spike and I walked in separate ways and that's it.

**C :** How was it ?

**A :** What ?

**C : **Tosee her again.

**A :** Oh that. That was great. I felt like my heart was beating again but I was disappointed to see her with that idiot !

**C :** Sure I can understand that.

**Wes :** What do we do now ?

**A :** Find a place to spend the night and go back and visit her tomorrow.

**F :** Good idea.

They walked down the streets searching for a nice hotel to spend the night. They couldn't imagine what or who they were about to find in the hotel. Then entered a hotel and order 3 rooms : one for Cordy and Connor, one for Fred and Gunn, and the last one for Angel and Wesley. Once they entered their respective rooms Cordy screamed. The rest of the crew ran to Cordy and Connor's room, looked inside and entered.

**Wes :** Oh my God ! .......


	4. CH 4

**CHAPTER 4**

They couldn't believe it. Drusilla was there.

**C :** I thought she was…

**A :** She was. You can't be real.

**Dru :** The Stars they smile ?

**G :** Who the hell is she ?

**A :** I'll tell you later.

**G : **Should we stake her ?

**A :** Not before she explains to us why she's here. Plus she's already been killed.

**G :** Interesting story.

**Wes :** It's unbelievable !

**Dru (pointing at Connor) :** You must be Darla's son.

**Connor : **Yeah, how could you…

**Dru :** Your mom always talks about you.

**A :** You saw Darla ?

**Dru :** The fire it burned, we both burned.

**Connor :** Um, thanks, I guess.

**A :** What are you doing here Dru ?

**Dru :** Hello Angelus ?

**A :** Angel, not Angelus !

Then an idea appeared in Angel's mind. Who's always been Dru's lover ? Spike. If he can bring them back together than he'll have Buffy for himself. Angel's friends were looking at him.

**C :** Angel is everything ok ?

**A :** Yeah. I was just thinking. So Dru did you come back to see Spike ? Wanna see him ?

**Dru :** Spike, my Spike is here ?

**A :** Sure. He can't stop talking about you everyday.

**Dru :** The Light it's dark I can't see where he is?

**A :** In his crypt. Do you want us to…

**Dru :** I'll find him like a dog he is.

'No, sure. Just brainless' Angel thought nodding and hiding a smile.

Drusilla left the hotel and walked towards Spike's place.

**Wes :** I got your point. If she hangs out with Spike again then he'll forget Buffy and she'll be yours again.

**A : **Good guess man.

**F :** So who's this Dru ?

**G :** Yeah why didn't you ever talk about her ?

**A :** Dru was Spike's biggest love. Angelus, Dru and Spike used to hang out together as a team. Then she stayed with Spike and they were big lovers. He would do anything for her. They really loved each other. Then I don't know what happened cause I wasn't there but I heard that Dru was dead.

**Wes :** I know how.

**A :** You do ? How is that possible that you know and I don't.

**Wes :** Willow gave me a phone call after it happened.

**A :** Great and you never thought of telling me before ?

**Wes :** I'm sorry ok, do you wanna hear what happened or not ?

**A :** Go ahead.

**Wes :** Spike was already with Buffy when Dru appeared again. Well Spike and Buffy weren't really a couple. Spike loved her but she said stuff like she could never love him and blah blah blah. To show his love for Buffy Spike killed Dru.

**A :** Wow.

**G :** You can say that Spike really has a thing for Buffy.

**A (being sarcastic) :** Thanks man !

**F :** Charles you should pay attention to what you say.

**G :** Sorry I didn't want to hurt you Angel.

**A :** It's ok.

**Wes :** Oh my God you sent her to Spike and she'll probably be pissed at him as he's the one who killed her.

**G :** Big mistake.

**A :** No if I get lucky she'll kill him !

**Wes :** Be serious Angel.

**A :** I am.

**C :** Well guys it's late. Let's go to bed now before we say anything we'll regret in the morning.

**Connor : **Great idea.

They all went to their rooms.

During that time Buffy wasn't asleep yet but she was in bed, eyes closed. She surprised herself thinking about Angel and not Spike. She remembered the nice moments she spent with him. How much she loved her and still was and how much he loved her and how happy they were together. Then she thought about Spike and her feelings for him. Of course she had feelings for him but not the same kinds of feelings she had for Angel. Her relation with Spike was based on sex. She couldn't have sex with Angel or he'll become Angelus again. But she didn't really care about having sex with him cause she knew how good it felt to be in his arms, being kissed by him… With Spike everything's about sex but she loved that, there's nearly nothing romantic in that relation but what the hell. "Oh my God, what am I gonna do ? I love them both but I have to choose. What about secretly dating both of them ? You're stupid Buffy ! " she thought before falling asleep.

Drusilla was still walking towards Spike's crypt and thought about how things could have changed. She was also excited about seeing him again. Once she arrived there she knocked.

**S (in a happy voice) : **You changed your mind, love ?

As nobody answered he opened the door and almost fell on the ground when he saw Drusilla.

**S :** Man what are you doing here ?

**Dru :** Who were you calling 'love' ?

**S (thinking how to get out of this bad situation) :** You.

**Dru :** Stop lying, how could you know I was coming. I guess you thought it was that bitch coming.

**S :** No. I'm a vampire, remember ? I can feel things and I felt you. So what brings you here ?

**Dru : **I came back for you Spike, I love you even after what you did. Are you happy to see me ?

**S (lying) : **Of course.

**Dru (knowing the answer was YES) :** You're not in love with the slayer anymore, are you Spike ?

Spike didn't answer.

---------

In the hotel room with Connor Cordy suddenly had a vision when there were about to have sex. The vision lasted a minute and it was painful. Connor realized she was having a vision and ran out of the room to call their friends. Within ten seconds everyone was in Cordy's room. She was on her bed, eyes closed and she was shaking. Angel came closer asking for what she was seeing but the vision was so intense she couldn't answer him. Connor rushed to the bed to be the one closest to her and he took her in his arms. Once the vision was over Cordy opened her eyes.

**C :** Oh my God !

---------

**Dru :** Why did you kill me for her ? I don't understand.

"Normal you're brainless" Spike thought.

**S :** Look Dru I'm sorry ok. I made a mistake.

**Dru :** Yeah you made a big one and I'm gonna make you pay for it.

**S :** What ? What the hell are you talking about ?

**Dru (showing a stake in her hand) :** You'll know it soon enough.

**S :** Hey pay attention with that stuff. It can hurt you know ?

**Dru :** Yeah I know and it can even kill if you place it in the heart ?

Dru came closer to Spike. Spike became nervous and looked at the door to escape but she was between him and the door so it was impossible to leave. She smiled and arrived in front of him with the stake in her hand.

…


	5. CH 5

**Thanks very much again for the reviews. Thanks Kime &An for correcting this chapter.**

**I don't know what's gonna happen next but lots of stuff and loveI guess!**

**Oh I thought Spike killed Dru, sorry for the mistake I totally forgot about Harmony. Thanks for telling me. In fact someone told me the same thing about my French version. Let's say he killed her in my story lol.**

**---------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

**A :** Cordy what did you see ?

**C :** I'm not sure.

**Connor :** Cordy are you ok ? You look scared.

**A :** Cordy tell us what you think you saw.

Angel put his hand on her shoulders. She looked at him with scared eyes, pulled his hand away, and then looked away.

**G :** Man you're really scared, aren't you ?

**Connor :** I think she just needs some rest, please leave us alone.

**A :** Call us if you need anything.

Cordelia didn't look at them. She was still shocked after what she saw in that vision. The gang left the room and Connor spent a few minutes watching her, still in his arms.

**Connor :** Cordy are you ok ? What did you see ? I don't know why you didn't want to tell the others but you can tell me.

Cordy didn't move her lips.

**Connor :** I'm gonna get some water for you.

Cordy came back in reality and laid in bed thinking about the vision.

'Oh my God, it can't happen ! It must have been a fake vision or… No it can't happen.'

A few minutes later Connor came back with a glass of water. He gave it to Cordy who took several little sips. She didn't say anything but thanks and she hoped Connor wasn't going to ask her more questions about her vision cause she didn't want to talk about it. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long but she didn't feel like telling it right now. She preferred to wait a bit more to see if she had more visions about it and more details. Connor didn't ask her anything and they both went to sleep.

----------

Buffy woke up an hour later with a bad feeling. The feeling that she'd been acting like crazy and her brain wasn't working the right way. She'd been having too many emotions the same day. 'I know; I need to go on patrol for an hour or so and let off steam. A big fight with a vampire should do it right' she thought.

She got up and put some clothes on. She left a note in case Dawn would wake up wondering where her sister went.

_I couldn't sleep. I needed some air so I went on patrol. Don't know when I get back._

_Don't worry about me I'll be fine._

_Take care,_

_Buffy_

Buffy left the note on the kitchen table and left the house. She knew the house was protected against vampires and other demons so it was safe to leave her sister alone for an hour. The only vampire who could enter the house without any invitation was Spike and Spike would never hurt Dawn.

----------

Xander and Willow were at their respective places. They both couldn't sleep. They were thinking about each other. Xander got up and thought about giving her a phone call. He took the phone in his hand and was ready to dial Willow's number when he stopped. 'Man what are you doing it's the middle of the night I can't call her like that' he thought. He put the phone at its place and started pacing up and down his apartment. 'Damn I love you so much Willow'. He kept pacing and thinking about her.

Willow couldn't sleep either and was also thinking about Xander. She kept questioning herself on how she could love both girls and boys. 'I'm not normal, how could Xander ever love me ?' she thought. She put some clothes on and walked down the streets stakes in her pockets. There weren't lots of people that night, so she could think things through.

----------

No luck for Buffy: there weren't any vampires to fight tonight. 'How the hell is that possible ?' she thought. She kept walking around in the cemetery for several minutes thinking about both Spike and Angel.

'As if life wasn't complicated enough Angel came back. I love them both. I'm fine with Spike but I was fine with Angel too. For sure it was a different relation but I'm fine with both of them. I don't know what to do. Should I dump Spike and get back together with Angel or tell goodbye to Angel and stay with Spike ? I really have no idea' she thought.

----------

**Dru :** Ok Spike I give you one last chance.

**S :** Great.

**Dru :** Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you right now ?

**S (confused) :** Because I love you.

**Dru (moving the stake a little bit closer to his chest) :** Wrong answer.

**S :** No wait. Um, I loved you a lot and I'll love you again. Now that you're back we could catch up the time we didn't share together and be the scariest couple of vampires again. We could be bad, and be a team like we were in the past with Angelus. Except that it'll be only the two of us now.

**Dru :** Talking about him I've just seen Angel and the gang.

**S :** Where did you see them ?

**Dru :** In a hotel.

Spike didn't have time to think cause he had to find a way to get out of this bad situation.

'Come on Spike, this girl is crazy, brainless, you can do better than her and find a way out. She doesn't have a brain but you do. Well at least you used to have a brain before but I'm not sure it's working the right way now. Didn't I fall in love with the slayer ? Come on Spike you can get through this. For sure I'm smarter than this crazy vamp.' Spike thought.

**Dru :** What are you thinking about, Spike ? I guess you're thinking about her.

**S :** No I swear to God.

**Dru :** So you believe in God now.

**S (thinking she's crazier than before) :** Listen up Dru. We can make it work, ok. Do you want us to be a team again but without Angelus ?

**Dru :** Yeah but we could also include Angelus.

**S :** What for ?

**Dru :** The more we are the more fun we have.

**S :** Yep right but Angelus' dead, remember you saw Angel earlier. You can't have Angel and Angelus in the same time in this world it's impossible.

**Dru :** Yeah I know. But who cares about Angel ? I don't, do you ?

**S (thinking he came back for Buffy) :** Bloody hell of course not.

**Dru :** Then we can bring Angelus back and we don't care of not having Angel in this world. Angelus is a lot better and bad and Angel is good.

**S (smiling) :** Glad to see you back Dru. Come on put that stake away now.

**Dru :** Ok.

Spike felt free again but he'd been lying all the time. Well as a matter of fact he sure wanted to bring Angelus back cause it would mean Angel wouldn't be here to seduce Buffy again so Buffy would be all for Spike and only for him. 'Gotta find a way to make this crazy Dru go away' Spike thought.

Dru wasn't that stupid and she noticed Spike was thinking about something. She still had her stake in her hand.

----------

Xander took the phone in hand once again and dialed Willow's number. 'Wait a sec, what I am going to tell her if she asks me why I'm calling in the middle of the night ?' he thought. He didn't know but he didn't really care. 'I'll find something'. Nobody answered the phone. 'Well no stress for tonight' he thought. He did a bit more thinking and imagined himself with Willow, as a couple, walking down the streets hand in hand, going to the cinema… Suddenly someone knocked on the door and he came back to reality.

----------

**S :** So what do you want us to do now ?

**Dru :** First you could call me 'love' like you did with that bitch.

Spike couldn't believe it. He didn't want to call her that cause that was the nickname he chose for Buffy. He knew he had to make a big effort.

**S : **So what's next, love.

Spike felt bad of calling her that but luckily she didn't notice he was faking. Well that's what he thought.

**Dru :** Bringing Angelus back.

**S :** Love how are you planning to do that ?

**Dru (smiling) :** Stop calling me love Spike I know you don't love me.

**S :** It's wrong.

**Dru :** Don't play with me. I may not be pointing the stake at you right now but I still have it in my hand you know.

**S :** Yeah I know. Maybe you should give it to me before you hurt yourself.

**Dru :** Do I really look like I'm stupid enough to do that ?

'Sure you are' Spike thought and couldn't help but smiling. Dru noticed that. She was a few steps away from him looking at the inside of the crypt.

**S :** Come on love I…

Hearing that name again Dru became crazy and threw her stake on Spike saying "Goodbye Spike, I really loved you but you deserve this".

…


	6. CH 6

To buffster: thanks very much

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

Spike was watching the stake getting closer. He knew he didn't have time to move a finger. It was too late. Dru was looking at the scene smiling. She was proud of herself even if she loved him very much. He betrayed her and she couldn't accept that. Of course she was crazy and brainless, but she always had real feelings for Spike. She'd prefer to see him with nobody else so killing him was the only solution, she thought. Buffy had entered the crypt. She saw what was happening and rushed to Spike. He felt the stake touching his chest and closed his eyes, ready to die. All he said was, "Buffy, I love you !". He didn't see she was there. She took the stake before it killed Spike. He opened his eyes.

**S :** Buffy, how did you know ?

**B :** I couldn't sleep. I had a bad feeling so I went on patrol. There were no vamps to kill, so I thought about coming and say hi.

**S :** You had a good idea.

**B :** I can see that.

**Dru :** You've been a naughty girl, you've wrecked all my fun!

**B :** Go back to hell Dru or wherever you came from.

**S :** We don't need you here. You're crazy and the person who let you come back in this world is even crazier !

**Dru :** No more love for pet !

**S :** Glad to hear that. And you know what ? I hate you too. It's time for you to leave now !

**Dru :** Is puppy playing a game ?

**S :** Think hard and I'm sure you can figure it out.

**Dru :** Poor Poppet, the stars use to sing for us.

**S :** Yeah, it was what 100 years ago ? Leave it be pet.

**Dru **My Poppet will return to me, and no one will be there.

**B :** Enough.

Buffy looked at the stake she was holding and looked at Spike. He understood what she was about to do and agreed.

**B :** Spike's not the one living this world Dru. You are.

**Dru :** What ?

Buffy walked towards Dru and staked her before she could open her mouth. They looked at the dust, smiling.

**S :** good riddance !

**B :** Yep you said it !

Spike walked towards Buffy and looked at her with tender eyes.

**S :** I thought I was never gonna see you again, love.

**B : **I couldn't live without you Spike.

**S :** Me neither. I love you way too much for that.

**B :** Me too.

Spike touched Buffy's face and caressed her skin. He kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. She returned his kiss. Then Spike stopped and Buffy wondered why.

**S :** What about Angel ?

**B :** What ?

**S :** He came for you, remember.

**B :** Look, I don't know.

**S :** Do you still love him ?

**B :** Spike !

**S :** What ? It's a simple question with a simple answer.

**B :** I don't know okay.

**S :** I'm not that stupid. I saw the way you were looking at him when he came back. I saw the look on your face. And what I saw is called happiness.

**B :** Spike what you saw is called being shocked.

**S (not believing her) :** Yeah if you say so !

**B :** What is it with you today ?

**S :** I think you might have let me die so you wouldn't have to choose between me and that berk right now.

**B :** I would never let you die.

**S :** Are you sure of that ?

**B :** SPIKE !

**S :** Well I'm glad to hear that, but what are you gonna do now, huh ?

**B :** I don't know.

**S :** It's me or him. You can't have us both.

'Why not ?' Buffy thought.

**B :** Well I guess this is it for tonight. I'm going home.

**S :** Buffy I…

She didn't let him speak and left the crypt. She went back to her house.

…

Xander opened the door and was happy to see it was Willow. He invited her inside. She was smiling too.

**W :** I hope I didn't wake you up ?

**X : **No. I was thinking about you.

**W :** Oh yeah ?

**X :** Yes. You couldn't sleep ?

**W :** No. You ?

**X :** Nope. I was thinking about you, about us.

**W :** Me too. What were you thinking about me ?

**X :** About how much you mean to me.

**W :** And how much do I mean to you ?

**X :** Everything. You mean everything to me.

Xander took her hand and looked at her right in the eyes. He was searching for something telling him to stop in her eyes but there was nothing so he keep holding her hand. They sat on the couch and looked at each other.

**X :** Willow there's something I'd like to talk to you about.

**W :** Me too.

**X :** You go first.

**W :** No I prefer you go first.

**X :** Okay. I've always loved you and I'll always love you. I know you prefer women now and I'm sad I missed my chance with you. Even when I was with Cordy and you were with Oz I was thinking about you.

**W :** Why didn't you tell me ? I've loved you my whole life too.

**X :** I thought you didn't love me so I never told you about my feelings.

**W :** But why now ?

**X :** Because I couldn't keep it a secret anymore. I love you Willow.

**W :** If you knew how much I wanted to hear that from you. I love you too Xander.

**X :** Are you serious ?

**W :** Do I look like I'm joking right now ?

**X :** Sorry I didn't mean to…

**W :** It's okay.

**X :** So what about now ?

**W :** What about you begin with a kiss and we'll see how we're going with that.

**X :** Okay. I can't believe I'm gonna kiss you again Willow, after all those years.

**W :** Stop talking Xander !

He touched her face and she closed her eyes. She felt good and loved his touch. He leaned his face forwards and kissed her. They couldn't stop kissing and neither of them wanted to interrupt that nice moment. After a few minutes they had to stop to catch their breath. After kissing again and again they fell asleep on the couch. They spent the night together in each other's arms.

…

The next morning Angel and his friends were ready to leave the hotel. Angel had spent that night thinking about Buffy. He realized how much he loved her and he shouldn't have gone to LA but stayed here in Sunnydale, with her. He thought that was the biggest mistake he'd ever made. It was too late now. All he wanted was Buffy. He wanted to feel her touch again and to caress her skin. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to see her.

**G :** Angel do you have any plans for the day.

**A :** Look Gunn, I came here for…

**C :** Buffy, we know.

**Con :** What about us dad ?

**A :** Do what you want. Shopping, cinema, anything you want. I'll go see Buffy.

**Wes :** Aren't you forgetting something ?

**A :** What ?

**Wes :** Look out the window.

**Fred :** Yes it's day Angel. The sun's up and you can't go out.

**A :** I know all the sewers to Sunnydale. I lived there, remember ?! Don't worry about me I'll be fine.

**C :** Let's go shopping then.

The guys frowned. Only Connor didn't and was kind of happy to go with Cordelia. The others didn't know how to spend the day. They were used to fighting and there were no vampires or other demons during the day. Then Angel thought about something before going.

**A :** So Cordy are you ready to tell us what you saw in your vision?

**C :** Okay. I guess I can't keep it a secret forever.

**A :** What did you see that you don't want to tell us ?

**Con :** So tell us and we'll be ready to fight.

**Wes :** Was it that horrible ?

**C :** You have no idea !

…


End file.
